


All They Needed to Be

by RedCrossX



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bruce-centric, End of Fakehaus, FakeHaus, Fluff and Humor, GTA AU, Multi, Polyhaus - Freeform, Shiphaus - Freeform, beginnings and endings, fh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: Being part of Los Santos' crime world was intense and filled to the brim with its share of disasters, and Bruce isn't afraid to admit that Fakehaus may not be able to handle the pressure.But when Fakehaus dies, it's probably only for a little while.or Bruce is really bad at bringing things to an end, but it still manages to work in his favor.





	All They Needed to Be

 Their base went up in flames. Bruce watched with a mixed knot of… something in his chest. It wasn’t disappointment or satisfaction, per say. Maybe it was just a finale. That feeling alone enough to pull his heart in many different directions. From atop that mountain, with most of his main crew around him, it felt like nothing more harmful than a bonfire. Even as the blue, red, and white lights flickered down around in a scream, Bruce couldn’t help but sigh.

 “So… this is it then?” Lawrence asked carefully, adjusting the black sunglasses settled on his nose as he stared at the fire.

 Bruce took a deep breath and pulled a manila envelope from the inside of his jacket: “Six unidentifiable corpses borrowed from the local morgue, most of our information deleted or erased. Matt’s supposed to let us know first thing tomorrow I everything worked. Then we’re dead.”

 “Finally, I can go haunt that house I always wanted,” Elyse smiled as James grinned at her, placing his arms on her shoulders.

 “Ooh! Is it that big one down by the coast? Always wanted to haunt that house,” he giggled, Adam and Elyse laughing along for a moment.”

 Lawrence took a seat on a rock nearby, and Bruce was inclined to follow as the screech of sirens spiraled over the city. The sky was beginning to lighten ever so slightly as they caught sight of the breach of dawn over the city.

 “Well, if you needed an excuse to leave, now’s your chance,” Bruce announced, “No need to kick around waiting for me. Fakehaus is dead, and we can start over.”

“Bruce…” Adam sighed, stepping forward as Bruce dropped the envelope next to the rock. A series of fake documents slipped out in a pile. Passports, driver’s licenses, even birth certificates in some cases, the supposed last piece of the puzzle as Adam leaned over and picked up a passport.

 His picture was staring back at him, and it felt horribly mundane. Adam shuddered at the thought of his hands not being behind a wheel, thinking about the shitty driving before he did everything with the crew, and then manning their getaways and having the time of his life. No matter what frame his picture sat in, he knew that the world wasn’t something he was going to fit into all too easy.

 It was James who thought something similar as he sat on the other side of Lawrence, with Elyse sitting down right in front of Bruce’s legs and leaning against them.

 “Hate to say it, Greene, but I don’t see us just ‘having a normal life’ anytime soon,” James stated as Bruce shook his head.

 And his hands clenched as his face grew warm. A conflict of emotion tugged at his nerves, and his stomach did flips backward and forwards, “I just thought that… we could make this a clean slate, y’know? Didn’t we agree on that?”

“Of course,” Lawrence replied, leaning closer and unfolding Bruce’s hand with his own, “but I believe you’re horribly mistaken if you think that slat is going to stay clean.”

 Bruce snickered, wiping the tears he was sure were coming, “Can’t argue with that.”

 “So, let’s ride the fund,” Adam took his other hand, “Take the money, get outta dodge for a while.”

“I heard that Berlin’s lookin’ for some nutjobs to shake things up for a while,” Elyse grinned, “You’d think we’d get more vacation days as professional criminals, but this is a great chance to cash in.”

 “And when we come back,” Lawrence nearly leaped to his feet, almost pulling Bruce with him but instead just managed to pull both him and Adam closer.

 “When we get back…” Bruce retorted dryly, taking the shoe that Elyse threw at him with a giggle.

 Lawrence cleared his throat, “We get back it’ll be like we just rose from the dead. Do you know what that’ll do for our popularity? Los Santos will think we’re fucking Gods!”

“Oh good, Lawrence’s God Complex is still hanging around,”

 Their heads spun around, and Matt came down from further up the hill as the sky’s shades of violet were starting to fade into a lighter blue. His motorcycle helmet with its vibrant / \ logo on its side as he displayed his modest Peake Trademark smile and even quieter voice.

 “Hey,” Bruce grinned, “We good?”

 “Yup. Coroner just confirmed it for sure,” Matt added, “though it did cost quite a lot to pay them off from investigating further.”

 “We prepared for that,” Lawrence and Adam said in unison.

 “But I see that you guys are already thinking about getting back to it. Thought I had maybe a couple months,” Matt yawned.

A devilish smirk crossed James’ face, “Oh yeah? And what were you going to do with those months?”

 Matt shrugged, “Star Trek marathon? I dunno, maybe make some good food or something and sleep in a quiet apartment.”

 “Sounds like a dream,” Elyse drawled.

 “Though we can’t really do it here. Don’t want to be recognized.”

 Matt came forward a little further, and somehow Bruce coaxed the shorter man into his lap for a moment as the sun finally broke through the horizon, and the bright sun started to climb into the sky. The group shared a collective breath as light bathed the city. From far away, it seemed like a rather nice place to live.

 “Well, let’s get the fuck out of here,” Bruce decided at last, though he made no effort to move.

 Instead, he found Lawrence leaning in on one side, Adam on the other, and Matt looking up at him with his soft eyes as James nearly pushed Lawrence out of the way to press a kiss on his cheek, and Bruce laughed at the way that Lawrence fought back, nearly straddling James to do the same thing, and then Matt turned around and effectively pushed him down against the rock. Bruce lost track of who exactly he was kissing in the crowd, but soon the affection was spreading out – and it was only when he noticed a car breaking from the city to head up the mountain that Bruce jumped into action.

 “Alright. I love you all, but if some asshole finds us here and ruins everything we’ve set up for the past month I’m gonna be fucking pissed. Meet you all at the summer property a few hours away from here, and the last one there has their movie night choices voided for a week.” Bruce announced – a strange mix of authority, but also not.

 He wasn’t really their boss anymore, at least for now. This time, he could maybe enjoy being one significant other to everyone else. Bruce thought he’d like to ride that train for a little while longer.

 At the mention of movie night, though, the group was already scrambling up the hill. Adam practically threw himself at Matt, who was already handing off an extra helmet as Elyse and James raced up the hill, Elyse pushing him over as he shouted, “We took the same fucking car!” and Bruce stretched out his back, not liking the strange surge of pain that came with it.

 “You wanna come with me?” Lawrence asked hand outreached to Bruce as he stopped to look back, “I might even let you play some of that ska playlist you’ve been sneaking into my Spotify library.”

 Bruce grinned brightly, tossing the dumb hat he bought to the hill behind him as he grabbed Lawrence’s hand and let himself be led towards a car.

 Their exploits were always extravagant, to say the least, but being a crime lord in a city as wild as Los Santos took drive, determination, and a strong level of responsibility when that power was finally yours. Deep down, Bruce kind of figured that they likely wouldn’t be able to make it to that level by themselves.

 But if that meant they could ‘die’ for a little while, and enjoy the fruits of their labour without a cop trying to put them behind bars, maybe just being a couple more kids at the playground was all they needed to be.

 And if they kept sticking together like this, then yeah, it was definitely for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Have whatever this is!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Catch me as enigmatic-cyborg on tumblr for maybe a little more.


End file.
